I've Always Loved You
by DrEaMiNgSoRa
Summary: Promising his love to Ichigo, Masaya is seen with another girl. Ichigo shuts off from the world..will someone be able to break her free?... IchigoXRyou or IchigoXKishu...Ok, ok, I stink at summaries.. I cannot decide..
1. Chapter 1

**I've Always Loved You**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!**

DrEaMiNgSoRa: Okies, this is my first fanfic (ever)..hides Go easy on my nice people... It's a **Ichigo/Ryou**.. **. Let me know what you all think, and maybe give me ideas! Enjoy.**

"Good-morning Ichigo! Isn't it a wonderful day?" Mint teased, seeing Ichigo drag her feet as she walked into the Mew Mew Café, dark circles underlining her maroon eyes.

"I haven't noticed." Ichigo mumbled half asleep. She plopped down in one of the café chairs, letting her head hit the table with a thump.

"Why..why work on a weekend..I want more sleep!" Ichigo whimpered.

Mint placed her tea cup on the table, across from Ichigo and quietly sat down to sip her tea. _Amazing, she obviously didn't have very much sleep, and she still arrived to work on time_.

"Why did that jerk have us work on a weekend . . . I hardly got a wink of sleep last night." The maroon-haired girl groaned into the table.

"And especially on the weekend I'm going out on a date with Masaya!" Ichigo suddenly jumped from her chair, completely awake. Her eyes glistening.

"Oh..Masaya.." she said dreamily, a color of pink kissing her cheeks. Ichigo spun around replaying the moment Masaya held her hand and spoke words ofdeep love he held for her. She laid awake most of the night, too excited about Masaya's special date he promised her. _It's too good to be true_...

Mint sweat dropped. "Oh my goodness, Ichigo! Look out!" A voice shouted from behind Ichigo, but it was too late. Ichigo had collided with Retasu, sending a tray of cream cakes all over Ichigo and the freshly cleaned floor.

"Oh Ichigo! I'm so sorry...I-I wasn't watching where I was going.." The green-haired girl timidly apologized as she started clearing the mess onto her tray.

Mint quietly sipped her tea, completely use to the sound of breaking plates. Ichigo slid around in the smashed cream cakes, cream everywhere as she helped Retasu.

"Aw, don't worry about it Retasu, I'm sure it's more my fault than yours."Ichigo said chuckling. Retasu smiled shyly to her friend.

After stacking all the broken plates onto the tray, Retasu hauled the tray back to the kitchen, leaving Ichigo to wash the floor, which she terribly failed at doing.

Cream cake was everywhere and all over the neko. She gathered a wet rag and started scrubbing the bright colored floor on her hands and knees.

Mint got up from her seat and headed for the kitchen, most likely for another fill of tea. "Gee, thanks for the help.."Ichigo grumbled, her eyes turning to slits.

Cream covered her maroon hair and was all over her uniform. "This can't get any worse.." She grumbled.

"Well now, what happened here?"a familiar deep voice asked, hints of amazement throughout his tone. _ICHIGO! YOU SHOULD **SHUT UP** AND BE A MUTE! _

"Uh.." Ichigo looked up into two ice blue eyes, uncomfortably close. Her face grew red, her body frozen.

"Uh..I-I...IT'SNONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, RYOU!" She yelled in his handsome face, causing the teen to fall back onto the floor.

She returned to scrubbing, but this time it looked at if she had a passion to get to china.

Ryou smirked at Ichigo's spaz, as he sat down in a nearby chair... "Looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "All thanks to a certain somebody!" Ichigo glared at the blonde young man, blushing from his intense stare. He had an arrogant flare to him that got on Ichigo's nerves from time to time. Though she thought him to be a pest for teasing her, she was fond of him...

A few times, Ryou had shown her little acts of kindness, through saving her a piece of strawberry cheese cake, or simply keeping her company. Her eyes traveled his arms and his shoulders... _Eh..he's hot_..

Her pale face suddenly turned beet red._ ICHIGO,_ _WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!_? _You have **Masaya**._. The other Ichigo piped up.. _Well, I'm just admiring... Can't I just– _

"Are you checking me out?" Ryou asked, flashing Ichigo an arrogant smirk, his eyes holding an emotion Ichigo had never seen before.. A emotion..of _LUST? WHAT THE HECK? HE'S CHECKING ME OUT! What a pervert..Laughs uneasily in mind._

Her face turned a deeper red.

"W-WHAT? I'M NOT CHECKING YOU OUT!" Ichigo's tone lowered a few notches seeing customers had stopped eating and were staring straight at her._ I'm such a dork_... heavy sigh

"I'm just looking at y-you.. Can't I look at you...?" her voice a whisper.

Ryou stood up with a slight smile, and turned to head to his room. He turned to look at her over his shoulder.. "Sure you can, as long as you don't drool all over my café." his lips curled into a lazily smirk, and before long he was upstairs doing who-knows what in his room.

_Ugh.. Ryou is such a jerk..!_ Ichigo quickly finished the floor, hoping not to meet up with Ryou again.

* * *

Yeah! My first chapter! So happy :D.. Anyway, let me know what you think! REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

**I've Always Loved You**

**Disclaimer: O.o Don't own Tokyo Mew Mew..**

**((Falls over from a heart attack.** THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE I never thought I would get many reviews..lol. Honored you like the story so far and hope you like the next chapter.. On my opinion, the story has took quite a turn...but do not dispair Ichigo/Ryou lovers.. The rest is still in the making! **ENJOY!** .))

**Chapter 2**

After a hour, Ichigo was cleaned up and ready for café work. The mew brushed her bangs from her eyes as she entered the café..

"What the..?" Ichigo jumped back in shock.

The Mew Mew Café was completely full! Not a chair was left empty, students were leaning against walls for support and some sat on the floor, completely content to be in one of the hottest spots in Tokyo.

Ichigo sighed dramatically. _This is going to be one long day._ She turned to join her friends in the kitchen.

The mews ran about receiving orders, delivering orders, and cleaning tables. A pure crazy house.

"Must rest– **ouch**!– Feet hurting!" Ichigo whimpered, collapsing on a stool in the kitchen to rub her feet. "You poor feet. I've been on you all day." she cooed, gently taking off her black and pink shoes.

Mint brushed past, carrying a cookie sheet overloaded with freshly made Lemon tarts. She backed up a few steps upon seeing Ichigo.

"Ichigo, no slacking on the job! Today is a madhouse, and we need all the help we can get."

Movement was heard from behind the kitchen counter. "Yes, I believe Mint is right, hop to it." Keiichiro agreed cheerfully, stirring cake batter.

Keiichiro, Ryou's trusty assistant and friend. A small smile came to Ichigo's face upon seeing Keiichiro smile down at the bowl as he mixed the yummy goodness. He could be quiet at times, but the young man always had a smile to share, enough to share even with cake batter.

"Ok.." Ichigo sweat dropped.

"Hurry Ichigo. Zakuro informed me that you're up on table eight." The ballerina stated firmly, placing the cookie sheet next to Keiichiro and than exiting into the dark pantry.

"Wait! But I have alread–.." Ichigo sighed, glaring holes into the blackness of the pantry. "..I have already taken fifteen tables.."she grumbled, finishing her sentence. _Ugh! Mint is so..so..**UGH**! She always gets the easy work_. Mint had recently taken on kitchen work as a dish washer and for any random 'easy' jobs Keiichiro might need help with.

Ichigo walked up to the kitchen doors which led out into the café. The mew rose up on her stocking tip-toes to look through the heart shaped window. _I would rather stay in the kitchen any day then go out..there_.

Ichigo shivered watching as a boy, who had green hair, golden orbs for eyes, and odd pointy ears, poke Pudding every time she passed his table, smirking uncontrollably. That was the exact reason she dreaded waitressing, was being hit on by weirdo guys. _What a pervert_!

Narrowing her eyes, Ichigo pushed through the kitchen doors with no shoes, coming to Pudding's rescue in the far corner of the café.

"Hey! Cut it out already! That hurts." The monkey girl shouted innocently over her shoulder, fed up with the guy's annoying attention. She grunted slightly, carrying a large strawberry shortcake. _Argh..this thing weighs a ton_!

"I can't help myself little sweetie. You are too sweet and...innocent." The boy whispered quite alluringly, licking his lips.

Though most did not hear it, Pudding caught every word. Pudding's skin crawled..

"Little **SWEETIE**!..EW!" she screamed innocently, spinning on her heel to face him, but unfortunately, losing her balance in the process.

The cake fell with her, splattering everywhere as it hit the floor.

The boy smirked and started to chuckle at the reaction. "Aw Pudding, I think you lost your cake." tauntingly pointing out the obvious.

"Oh no.. My cake.." the little girl whispered. "I spent hours with Keiichiro to make it." Her chin started to tremble.

"Oh Pudding! Are you alright?" Ichigo asked as she helped the monkey girl up, staying away far from the mess as she could.

"My cake..it's ruined Ichigo! Ryou is going to be so angry with me for making such a mess.." Pudding sobbed, wiping cake from her face.

Some people had turned around to stare, but most continued to talk with friends.

Ichigo touched Pudding's cheek. "Oh no Pudding, Ryou wouldn't do such a thing...I won't let him." Ichigo gently said, coloring a little from the mention of Ryou. _Huh? I-I'm blushing.. What is happening to ME? SINCE WHEN DO I BLUSH OVER **RYOU**? Is something wrong with me..? _Ichigo mentally slapped herself.

"You know Ichigo, you're quite lovely when you blush over my presents." a sly voice cooed, taken with Ichigo's looks.

A shocked Ichigo looked around to meet eyes with the owner of the voice. _How does me know my name_.. _I have never seen that pale face in all my life_!

He greeted her with a smirk and a sexy wink. At once, Ichigo knew his name for some reason. A name that held darkness and death all at the same time, wedged tightly under it's belt..

The mew stepped fearfully back_. I don't like the looks of him.. Something is there. _Everything inside Ichigo screamed for her to turn and run. Instead, Ichigo swallowed her fear and stepped in front of Pudding.

"Y— You..Kish, stay away from Pudding, she only wants to do her job without running into perverts like you!" Ichigo stuttered.. Kish's striking golden eyes traveled her body, causing Ichigo to grimace and fidget in disgust.

Pudding sobbed as Retasu came to help clean up the cakey mess. Retasu comforted Pudding as she walked her back to the kitchen, under suspicion of Ichigo with the strange boy. _Who is that boy Ichigo is with.._? She secretly smiled to herself as she pushed her glasses closer to her eyes. _Well, hopefully I can talk to Ryou today, now that she's out of the way for awhile_.

"Darling, don't be angry with me. I was only playing with her." Kish pouted.

"If you get close to her again pervert, I'll personally make sure every part of you will experience

unlimited pain!"she shouted. O...k, that was..lame.

People turned in their seats, glaring in Ichigo's direction.. Her went red, realizing she had been a bit too loud. "eh..Sorry.." She whispered, embarrassed.

Kish lazily closed both eyes, opening one orb. "Mind telling me the spot you would like to start?" His lips curled into a taunting smirk and his opened eye flashing mischievously.

Ichigo blushed madly. "**YOU PIG OF A GUY PERVERT**!"Ichigo screamed, steam coming out her ears.

Her hand shot out to smack Kish's pale face, but missed as he slightly moved. As she started to fall to the ground, Kish's hand caught her arm, and pulled her roughly towards him.

She gasped as two golden eyes intently gazed into her maroon eyes. Kish had stood up, Ichigo bounded in his arms. He was so close, she could feel his foul breath caressing her face, and see small fangs as he smiled. _Ryou...Masaya..anyone! Where are you when I need you most?_

Ichigo struggled, but Kish only pulled her closer.

"Kish, let me go! I don't know who the heck you are, but I know you stink!" She continued to fight Kish's crushing strength. _Why hasn't anyone noticed this creep forcing me to him from the kitchen? When I saw Pudding, I swear it was a clear view from that little window...over there._

Kish scowled, hurt by her comment. "You do know me Ichigo. How come you realized my name without me having a chance to introduce yourself?" He lifted an eyebrow.

Ichigo stared, caught off guard. _I'm wondering the same thing about you knowing my name_.. "Well..then introduce yourself.." was all she thought of to say in response.

Kish leaned closer until his face was a few centimeters away from Ichigo. She tried to pull her face away, but Kish firmly held her head still with his arm.

"My name is Prince Kish, I am not of this world," He spoke with a proud smirk "I am your **bethrothed**.."

"MY WHAT? I AM BETROTHED TO NO ONE, ESPECIALLY NOT TO YOU!" The mew shouted, frantically trying to free herself from his solid arms.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, sweetie, but you have been promised to me for fifty years. I just have been waiting for my world to allow my entrance into this world so I could finally claim my bride." Kish said, his eyes never leaving Ichigo's.

The girl stared down at Kish's cloaked chest, tears forming in her maroon eyes. _I-I...no..this can't be happening.._

"Aw darling, I see you find that not pleasing.. It hurts me to see you upset,...let me make you become happy.." the alien whispered breathlessy, suddenly licking Ichigo's rosy lips and deepening into a hard kiss. Ichigo's eyes widened in horror. None of Kish's actions could never make her happy. Ichigo pulled her lips quickly away, as tears started to roll down her soft cheeks. _I never wanted to get my first kiss this way... I wanted it to come from the one I loved_...

* * *

So far so good? LET ME KNOW! I'm sorry to leave out Ryou in this chapter...**Crys **I promise the next will be better**. PEACE OUT XD**


	3. UPDATE

**I've Always Loved You**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! (Cries)

* * *

I'm so sorry guys!

ugh.. It has been awhile since I have posted my last chapter.. **FORGIVE ME**! Exams have been clouding my mind for the past week and will continue for a week or so. (Yes..I am homeschooled.) Also, my family went to see my nephew who we haven't seen in eight years! (Happy day :)

You guys are all so awesome though. **Thank you for all your reviews on my story**. I hope the next few chapters won't disappoint you. If anyone has ideas or suggestions for my story, please let me know. I'm sort of in a state of writer's block and must revive! Until then, bear with me people. **Thanks so much**!

DrEaMiNgSoRa


	4. Chapter 4

Ryou lay sprawled out on his bed, shirtless, ((XD)) his golden head cradled back in his arms. He gently chewed on a toothpick from a tuna sandwich Retasu had made him for lunch.

Even with all her kindnesses, her real reason stuck out like a sore thumb.

"She's after my money, I'm sure." Ryou said blankly. His face showed no emotion, his lifeless eyes stared as his thoughts wandered back in time.

So many girls bothered him and still did, wanting their selfish desires to be fulfilled. They were all the same, each wanting money and wanting to be held by the drop-dead knockout.

Ryou smirked slightly, remembering how they grabbed for him, swooning and utterly falling over themselves.

His scoffing smirk quickly faded. He shifted his weight on the squeaky bed, trying to shake off the looming feelings of remorse.

_Why did I let those girls worm their way into my feelings . . . I knew what they were after, but I let them get the best of me anyway_.. Ryou's hands balled into fists as he closed his eyes wishing he could close himself from the past.

Of course, what you wish most to go away only stays longer. Faint, taunting voices echoed within his head causing Ryou's fair skin to prickle with goose bumps.

_They had not cared for you, Ryou . . . not one. No one cares—_. Ryou was suddenly thrown from his thoughts as the toothpick snapped in half by his clenching teeth.

_I don't need you reminding me. I don't want to remember_. Ryou hissed silently. The voices laughed maliciously amongst themselves before finally dying away.

Despite Ryou's words, the young man couldn't help but feel empty. A space within him longed to be filled, wanting to be filled with another's love.

"You're pathetic." Ryou grunted coldly at his hidden desire, he longed wished to forget. His gaze shifted to the window.

Thinking randomly, he twirled the toothpick halves with his tongue, lazily staring up at the passing clouds.

A smirk crossed his lips as Ichigo's blushing face came to mind.

"_Ichigo is different_ . . . " Ryou whispered, picturing her beautiful eyes.

Ichigo was like a cool breeze blowing softly across his face, refreshing and different. She was sweet, innocent, alluring, and . . . genuine which made all the difference.

As thoughts of Ichigo drifted about his mind, Ryou mentally flinched as if someone had poked a tender bruise on his body. He visibly paled, white taking over soft pink.

The fear of rejection poked its ugly head in his thoughts. Ryou's slender body stiffened a little, but his face remained the same. Emotionless and blank as if he was bored past all saving . . .

Though the young man appeared calm, inside Ryou was a train wreck. _Should I tell her? I don't even know what to do. I can't even treat her right, more lessly tell Ichigo I care for her_.

Ryou just groaned as he sat up, disgusted with his petty fear.

Standing up, Ryou grabbed a jet-black tank top that lay draped over a chair. He pulled it on and momentarily ran his fingers through his messy hair.

The blonde headed for the door. Upon reaching the door, Ryou turned to glance back at his bed.

_These feelings . . . she must not know_._ Not now_.

Closing his room's door quietly, Ryou walked down the dim hall, hands in pockets, chewing gently on the broken toothpick.

Ichigo lowered her head slightly, unwilling to look up into Kishu's eyes.

_I'm engaged to his guy? _She intently stared in disbelief at Kishu's odd clothing. ((The one and only middy shirt outfit!))

His clothes hung loosely from his lanky frame, showing his thin stomach. Her eyes traveled Kishu's pasty abdomen down to his brownish boots.

Ichigo frowned . . . _HIS GUY HAS ABSOLUTELY NO FASHION SENSE_! Ichigo laughed mentally at herself. _This 'Kishu' had just forced a kiss on me with his arms wrapped around me, telling me I'm betrothed to him and I'm thinking about his clothes! _Ichigo sighed.

For some reason, she let Kishu hold on to her, even though he was slightly brassy.

The alien tilted his head thoughtfully to one side in question, observing the mew.

She was everything he imagined she would be. Countless hours he had spent just dreaming about the earth-girl his clan had assigned him to marry. From that then on, she was all he could think about.

Kishu's uncommon golden eyes stared down at Ichigo in his arms, not emotional or in amusement. He just simply stared, unbelieving that he was finally able to interlock his future bride within his embrace. Kishu took hold of the moment to gently pull Ichigo closer.

He did so slowly and delicately as if she were a piece of glass. His green hair fell across his face, wrapping his arms warmly about her shoulders. Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead against Ichigo's satiny hair, his only fervent desire set aflame.

_I want you, Ichigo_.

Ichigo blushed as Kishu drew his arms about her. He pulled her with such tenderness and passion Ichigo's head swirled and her vision blurred slightly. Her ears started to appear and her tail popped from beneath her skirt.

_My ears.. AH! OK! THAT IS THE LAST STRAW! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS WEIRDO_! Ichigo struggled violently, resisting the strong feeling to melt within his arms.

"I've had enough!" Ichigo piped up, her face a little flushed.

Kishu arms tightened like coils. "I'm not going to let you off that easy kitty. You're mine and always have been." Kishu purred as he slowly dragged her from the café to the front yard.

"Someone help me! Anyone please!" Ichigo cried as the café doors closed, but no one noticed . . . not one customer moved to rescue the mew.


	5. Chapter 5

I've Always Loved You

Disclaimer: I DON'T KNOW TOKYO MEW MEW..O.o

Ok..people. On my last chapter I completely forgot to give you guys an update (because I was so excited). I have finally finished maybe two more chapters, breaking through the threads of WRITER'S BLOCK! Woot! Anyway, I'm not sure if this is an IchigoXRyou pairing.. I'm becoming captivated by Kishu.. (Lol, what a way to describe it..) You never know, it might turn out both ways since I'm undescided (can't spell) at the moment. Please, if anyone has any ideas..LET ME KNOW!

Tears of fear rolled down her face as she thrashed wildly about. Kishu laughed and shoved Ichigo's back up against a dark corner.

"Get AWAY FROM ME! I don't even know who the heck you are or how you . . . you found me." Ichigo cowardly clung to the stone wall.

Kishu had his arms around her waist and his breathing started to quicken as heat raged through his body.

"Oh Darling, you have forgotten. We have met when we were children.. Such a pity you have forgotten, such an important time." Kishu whispered, his voice hazed with dizziness as he kissed up and down Ichigo's neck. The alien boy's cold lips melted into Ichigo's neck as he brushed them about. Heat rose to Ichigo face.

"EW! QUIT YOU PERVERT!" The mew slapped him across the face, leaving a red hand mark on his right cheek.

Kishu staggered back in surprise, cupping his cheek. His eyes were dilated as he stared after Ichigo.

_My love..why_..?

Seeing her chance to get away, Ichigo bolted down the street. She cut through yards and through a park.

Pumping her legs harder, she glanced over her shoulder.

"No one." Ichigo sighed as she stopped and sat underneath a large tree, well hidden by bushes.

The mew's breath was still fast-paced from running and her legs grew numb as she stretched them out.

Closing her brown eyes, Ichigo shuttered from the past moments with Kishu as they played themselves over in her mind. There were things about Kishu that the mew feared, the way he was rude and mean and then suddenly sweet. It didn't matter if their arrangement was set fifty years in the making . . .

"THE GUY IS SCARY!" Ichigo wailed.

"OO, what guy?" a smug voice asked.

Ichigo suddenly jumped to her feet and glared up into the tree.

"..Uh..eh.." Ichigo stuttered, expecting Kishu to jump out.

"Who are you?" The mew stepped back, tensing for another hard run if the person was who she thought it was.

"Come out so I can see you." Rustling was heard in the tree as well as grumbling. Suddenly, a branch broke with a large crack, causing the person to fall right on top of a startled Ichigo.

Ichigo screamed and tightly closed her eyes as the body's weight pinned her to the down. Even though her eyes were closed tears many tears escaped and streamed down her cheeks.

"Kishu..Stop it please..leave me alone.." Ichigo sobbed.

"Damn tree... Ichigo? Are you all right? Ichigo!" the person started to shake her shoulders gently. Ichigo's eyes slowly opened to reveal Ryou's worried face as he lay over her.

"Ryou..?" Relief flooded through the mew as she threw her arms around Ryou, pulling herself to cry safely within his arms.

"Oh Ryou! I-I'm so glad it's you--I was so scared." Ichigo whimpered into Ryou's shoulder.

Ryou 's face blushed beet red from being so close to the girl he secretly loved. As if he had held her many times, the blonde hugged her close. The mew was unbelievably soft and her fine rose-colored hair expressed the sweetest scent of strawberries.

"Ichigo, tell me what happened." He whispered gently.

Ichigo looked up at Ryou through her glistening eyes with a blush spreading rapidly through her cheeks.

"Uh..Ryou, before I tell you anything. Could you please get off of me?" She timidly asked...

Ryou flushed red as he crawled off of her and awkwardly, helped her up._ Gee Ryou, what kind of freak show are you_? Ryou turned away to hide the flush that still lingered, shoving his hands in his pockets as they walked side by side through the park.

Ichigo was still sobbing a little.

"Please Ichigo, tell me.." Ryou asked again gently.

Ichigo looked fearful, but she spoke anyway. "Earlier today, a boy was bothering Pudding. I went over to see what the matter was and found out he was just teasing her." Ichigo glanced around and stepped closer to Ryou, wanting his protection. Ryou listened intently as he stared straight ahead.

"But–once he saw me..he-he automatically knew my name...and I knew his." Ichigo stuttered. Ryou blankly glanced sideways at Ichigo.

"I don't know how I knew his name.. I don't remember even meeting him." New tears brimmed in the corner of her eyes.

Ichigo suddenly stopped walking as she started to cry. "I can't– Ryou..I can't.."

A piercing pain raged inside his chest, watching her sob uncontrollably. It hurt him to see her cry and the pain grew more unbearable as he thought about the person who did this to her.

Hesitating slightly, Ryou briefly engulfed her in his arms. Ichigo hung limply in his embrace as she balled. His scent was amazingly soothing and his heat calmed her, but these things could not stop her tears.

Releasing Ichigo, Ryou stood at arm's length and cupped her chin, bringing her glazed brown eyes to meet his piercing blues.

"Strawberryhead, quit your crying. You're making it harder for yourself.." The young man's face softened as he let his thumb caress her chin.

"You don't have to bare it alone... let me bare it with you." Ryou murmured so gently, Ichigo had to slap herself mentally.

_Am I dreaming..? Ryou is being sweet and caring towards me! Ryou... _The mew had stopped crying and found herself lost in his icy eyes that resembled the sky as she nodded slowly.

"I know I'm pretty, but I don't need you drooling all over my new shoes!" Ryou yelled in disgust as he frantically wiped the top of his left shoe.

He had long dropped his hand from her chin, leaving Ichigo's jaw hanging open with a little drool to drip. Blushing, Ichigo quickly wiped the drool with a scowl on her face.

"Well, so much for baring my problem with me. I"M NOT TELLING YOU ZIP!" Ichigo turned on her heel and stomped off.

Ryou suddenly felt horrible.

"Ichigo wait! I'm–." But it was too late, Ichigo had disappeared amongst the happy walkers of Pleasant Park. Ryou hung his head as he made a tight fist with his hand. He stared at it blankly, wishing he was the one being pierced as his fingers nails pierced the soft tissue of his palm.

* * *

Meep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I've Always Loved You**

**Disclaimer:FOR THE LAST TIME..j/k I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Hello! This will be my last chapter for awhile. A warning to you all in advance. The plot has changed completely and mabye everything.. Hehe. Feel free to give your honest opinions and maybe any ideas. Thanks, you guys are great and thanks for waiting!

* * *

Kishu rested in a tree with his arms behind his head. He had been pondering Ichigo's words and actions for the past hour and still he was just as confused as when he had started.**

After Ichigo had slapped him, Kishu stood for a minute in shock before escaping from the other waitresses without being seen.

"The little kitty slapped me.." He stated to himself as if he was trying to convince his mind of her action.

His blank face was quickly taken over by a dazed smirk.

"My angel is a little spit-fire huh?" Kishu's eyes took on a piercing look.

"Hmm, I find that rather...enticing.." Kishu's body was over taken by heat. His..body..longed to hold her..to touch her, even just to be in her presents. Although his body yearned for Ichigo, his heart cried for her. It wanted to be touched by her love, to be kissed with her affections, and to be bathed in her praise. Kishu floated down from the tree and landed with his feet on the ground.

"You will be mine.." the alien whispered as he headed unnoticing for Pleasant Park.

Ichigo wandered through the park, stopping every once in a while to glance around for Ryou or Kishu..

"Gah! That idiot! Being so sweet to me and caring, than--bam!– he is hard as nails.. Caring about his shoes..please." Ichigo grumbled like an old man over a soft bed.

Ichigo plopped herself on a park bench, not bothering to look up from the ground.

Ichigo's creamy face suddenly went red as she remembered Ryou's arms draped gently around her. His hug was unlike Kishu's, which was hard and suffocating. Ryou's hug was sinful, innocent and strong all at the same time. She fit perfectly in his curve of his wedged body. Ryou's hug was even different from Masaya's embrace.. Yes, Masaya had hugged Ichigo before. It was fleeting and very brief as if he were afraid of her reaction or as if she were of something of such a dreadful stench.

"Masaya.." Ichigo breathed dreamily. To Ichigo, it didn't matter how he hugged..she loved him.

"Oh no. Masaya!" Ichigo realized their date was today.

"How could I popusably forget!" Ichigo exclaimed as she jumped from the bench and ran down the sidewalk indirection of the café.. _Ah..all my clothes for my date I have left at the café_!

After running for a few minutes, Ichigo collided with something...a person. Ichigo was flung back to the pavement.

"Hey! Watch the &# where you are going! I almost broke a nail.." A feminine voice cried. Ichigo sat on the pavement rubbing her throbbing head, a little in stock. _This obviously ISN'T my day_..

Without looking up, "I-I'm sorry.. I was in a hurry and I didn't see you–."

"Masaya, lets head back to your house. I'm sick of being rampaged by psycho girls." whined the sobbing voice.

_Masaya_..? Ichigo snapped her head up. Her brown eyes widened, as all time stopped. There stood Masaya with a gorgeous girl hanging on his arm. _Holy chickens_...

Ichigo couldn't breathe. Her lungs ceased to filled themselves. She sat sprawled on the pavement and stared. Masaya was just as stunned. His face had visibly paled, matching the beautiful summer dress the brunette wore. His eyes didn't move from the mew's face, but the young woman brought him back to reality.

"Masaya.? What's wrong? Don't tell me you know this savage."

Masaya didn't hear her, his mind had shut down from overload as he watched Ichigo's brimming tears. "Ichigo..I-I..uh..I couldn't find you–."

The mew quickly stood up. Her hands had turned to fists and hot tears stained her cheeks.

"WHO is THAT?.." Ichigo pointed to the girl without looking away from Masaya's shocked face.

The teen was struck dumbfounded as he slowly slid his arm from the girl's grasp. "She's..uh..eh...um."

"My name is Ami and I'm his date if you haven't noticed." Ami butted in, leaning her head on Masaya's shoulder.

Masaya failed to look into Ichigo's wet face.

"Masaya...you..I thought...YOU DOUBLE DATE?" Ichigo screamed. She was well aware that people had stopped to witness the break up.

"Yea, and he picked me first." The girl answered with a smug smirk of triumph.

Ichigo glared in Ami's direction, her eyes starting to turn mew form.

"You keep out of this..." The mew hissed as she lashed out, grabbing a hand full of Ami's hair.

Screams and gasps were heard in the back round as Ichigo pulled Ami to the ground.

"LET GO! whimper...OUCH!" Ami screamed.

Ichigo's little mew teeth had appeared and her ears and tail started to show. Tears blinded her as she felt a hand roughly grab her arm trying to pray Ichigo's hand from Ami's hair..

It was Masaya. His grip was strong and unbelievably painful.

"Let go of her! You're hurting her!" Masaya commanded.

"Wow Ichigo! I had no idea you were such a brawler!" An all-too familiar voice shouted with excitement.

Ichigo glanced wildly over her shoulder from atop of Ami. Kishu's smirk and two thumbs up were there to greet her and give her a little confidence._ At least..someone is on my side_. As she glanced over to Kishu, Masaya saw his chance and ripped Ichigo from atop of his new girlfriend.

Ichigo saw herself in slow motion as she was flung to the paved sidewalk. Slamming her head into the hard pavement, Ichigo laid there for a few seconds. Her eyes had become dilated from the impact and her breathing wavered as she whispered, "Masaya..I thought..you-you loved me..."

The mew watching in silence as Masaya walked away with Ami crying in his arms. He did not even bother to glance at the fallen mew.

She suddenly saw a dark figure jump in front of Masaya, sending a major kick to his stomach and his face. The figure continued to punch Masaya as he laid sprawled on the ground. Ami's piercing scream was heard as she threw herself over Masaya.

The figure than turned revealing it's ashen. Running at lightening speed, it scooped Ichigo up in it's arms and flew through the woods.

Ichigo felt herself being quickly picked up by arms that firmly grasped her.

Her eye lids started to become heavy and her surroundings grew darker each moment.

"Ichigo. Hold on a little while longer." The enchanting voice whispered.

Her head started to spin as the pain from her fall engulfed her. Ichigo felt her happiness draining away as memories of Masaya flew back to her mind. _"You lied to me_.."Ichigo mumbled in a robotic trance. "_You hurt me and, you hurt...her_."

Waking her up slightly, the mew felt hot drops of water falling onto her face. Unaware of what they were, Ichigo focused as hard as she could to what was above her..

The mew stared up at Kishu. His golden eyes were narrowed, face solemn, and he stared straight ahead, but from the corners of his striking eyes, fell _crystal tears. _

_Tears? Kishu...is crying for me..?_

At that moment, Kishu looked down at the mew laying in his arms. He attempted a smile which Ichigo weakly returned. Because she couldn't hold her eyes open anymore, her soft eyes fluttered close, engulfing her in thick blackness.

Kishu's faint smile lingered in her mind long after the mew blacked out. The feeling of his rough clothes in her fisted hand and the gentleness he held her with brought her a sense of safety that even Ryou could not provide.

_Kishu... please, never let me go..._


End file.
